


Bella Luna: an Eddy flash fiction

by writerinthedark (wintermelonbubbletea)



Category: TwoSet, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintermelonbubbletea/pseuds/writerinthedark
Summary: The main character, written in the first-person POV, couldn’t sleep from the remembrance of a past trauma, and Eddy comforts her.Note: While this story is grounded on trauma, it does not depict actual abuse but gives a snippet of the aftermath (i.e. trauma triggers). While I generally think this is asafeportrayal of PTSD, discretion is still advised.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Original Character(s), Eddy Chen/Other(s), Eddy Chen/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Bella Luna: an Eddy flash fiction

I woke up from my dreamless slumber bathed in the moonlight. It was past midnight, my usual bedtime. I had slept early because I wanted to correct my messed-up body clock. Here I am again, though, lost in my thoughts while everybody else had gone off to their respective la-la lands. 

I glanced outside my window. The night sky was like a curtain through which the radiance of the full moon seeps. It was always beautiful. No wonder composers had always made a muse out of this nightlight. 

Lying on my back, I stared on my blank ceiling. My history of trauma came rushing in my mind. I turned under the covers, trying to shake off the unwanted feelings. All I wanted was to go back to sleep, but my bed was no longer comfortable. 

It became a reminder of the past I could only wish to forget. 

I went to the living room of the suite I shared with Brett and Eddy. We were on a holiday and had a long day of touring today. I was certain the two boys would be tucked in their beds now, so I cared not to make even a single noise that could disrupt their well-deserved rest. 

Time went by without my knowledge, as I sat in silence on the long sofa. The dark cloudless sky had shifted to a pale blue, and I hadn’t noticed. From behind me, I heard a door turning followed by faint footsteps. 

From the corner of my eyes, I saw him squinting. “Why are you up? It’s still so early.” Eddy broke the stillness of the scene, as he shuffled toward the kitchen to get himself a glass of water to drink. 

No words came out of my mouth. 

The quiet bothered Eddy, so he turned on the lights. That’s how he discovered my eyes were swollen red, and my cheeks, still wet in tears. 

“One of those nights, huh,” he murmured. 

He fought his somnolence and dragged his feet so he could sit next to me. As soon as his body touched the leather skin of the sofa, he wrapped his arms around me, bringing my head to his chest. No words were uttered.

We stayed like this for hours. And it was enough for me to know he cares. •

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I thought of writing this when I woke up from my sleep one night and saw the moon from my window — similar to how the main character tells the beginning of this story. I know it’s not what most fans would expect from a fan fiction work, but I am beginning to treat writing as a way to help me process my past trauma. While I was writing this, I realized I did it mostly for myself than for the appeal of an audience. 
> 
> Still, I would appreciate if you can offer me feedback for my work, as I definitely would want to hone my skill.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this. 
> 
> Important: If you experienced or are experiencing sexual abuse and harassment, please seek help. It is a painful experience, one I won’t even wish on my enemy, but know that there is hope for recovery. I am a living proof that things will get better. It will take a long time to realize it or even acknowledge it yourself, but _you matter_. Your feelings are valid, and you are not to blame — whoever may tell you otherwise.


End file.
